I Still Hate You
by Magickath
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy one-shot of when Leo flew back to Ogygia to get Calypso.


**Hey there readers! This is my very first fanfiction! *confetti* Anyway, helpful reviews as to how I can improve my writing would be greatly appreciated! ~Enjoy~**

* * *

**Leo POV **

Leo glanced up from the controls of the ship to see Annabeth and Frank playing chess at the middle of the deck and Percy and Jason arguing about something behind him.

"Oil spills are a much bigger problem than air pollution", Percy was saying.

"All the air pollution is just melting the ozone layer, and you know what happens without that? The sun will basically kill everyone with the UV rays."

"That's great and all, but all that trash in the ocean is killing the marine life, and the oceans are already being out-fished! With global warming, the ocean's just gonna rise up and drown people. And when people evacuate, there'll be so many refugees no one can handle it!" Percy, obviously thinking he had won the argument, sat back with a smirk on the edge of the railing. He began to turn away to look back at the chess game when two strong arms slammed into his chest. "Hey!" he cried as he tumbled over the deck, crashing into the ocean below.

Annabeth glanced up and looked at Jason. She looked back at Frank and said "He probably deserved it."

Frank looked horrified. "… Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh yeah." Annabeth replied. "He once jumped of the St. Louis Arch and fell into the river. He crawled out fine." Frank seemed a bit comforted by this, and turned back to their game.

Leo smirked and lowered their speed slightly, dropping a little closer to the crashing waves.

"Hey Grace?" Annabeth called. "Yeah?" Jason turned from where he was watching the ocean to look at Annabeth.

"Don't turn your back to the water."

"Wh-" Jason was cut off by a wall of water and a very annoyed Percy slamming into him. "Agh!" he cried.

Annabeth and the others were laughing like maniacs, Leo actually having fallen onto the ground, clutching his chest.

"You rocked the boat!" Everyone turned to the entryway that led below deck to see a very green looking Hazel standing there. They had picked up some pills to help with motion sickness at their last stop before they crossed the ocean, but they didn't look like they were helping much.

Percy looked up sheepishly from where he had been repeatedly hitting Jason with streams of water. "Sorry." He mumbled. He stopped spraying Jason and looked at Leo. "How close are we?"

"We're actually here now." Leo sounded cool and relaxed, but on the inside he was dancing like he drank 5 Red Bulls and won the lottery.

Percy walked to the edge of the railing again to look at the island, and the rapidly approaching figure on it, just in front of them. Jason took advantage and pushed him off again. "Not cool man!" He yelled as he crashed into the water yet again.

* * *

** Percy POV **

Percy walked out of the shallows and craned his head towards the ship above him. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "I'm going to kill you Grace!" In reply, he heard another yell: "I'd like to see you try!"

Percy grumbled and turned towards the island and was met with glowing brown eyes inches from his. "Whoa!" he jumped back a few inches. "You- I- Leo- ship-" he stuttered.

"Hey." She looked back at him calmly, but there was fire in her eyes.

"So… how've you been?"

"How've I been?!" She exploded on him. "Well, I was _just fine_ after you left me alone here on this island all by myself! I was _absolutely perfect_ when you made the gods promise to release me, and then I still couldn't leave! I have been completely fine. Just _perfect._"

Percy looked uncomfortable and a little frightened, but was saved having to reply by the ship landing.

* * *

** Leo POV**

"Leo!" She screamed, taking off running towards Leo, who was also running. They met in the middle and fell to the sand. Percy walked closer, as did the others on the ship, and heard her whisper through her tears.

"You came back."

"Of course I did." Leo replied, sounding choked up himself.

"I still hate you though." She said, getting herself under control.

"Me too." Leo smiled and turned to his friends.

"This is Calypso."

* * *

**So! What did you love? What did you hate? How can I improve? Even if you hated it, I want to hear! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
